1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a light bulb holder module, and more particularly to a light bulb holder module with a function of sharing wireless network.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of the semiconductor industry, various electronic devices, such as computers, tablet computers, smart mobile devices, personal digital assistants, and so on, are prevalent. Also, the electronic devices have powerful functions, features, and abilities which are built therein. Accordingly, the electronic devices cannot be separated from the scope of work or entertainment for users.
For the electronic devices, one of the most important features is the network connection. Hence, how to make the electronic devices successfully connected to the Internet is the most important consideration for users. In general, the users have to apply for network services to network operators. And then a modem (not shown) is used to connect to the Internet Service Provider (ISP). The modem can be connected to a wireless network router 3 (also referred to as the access point, AP) to transmit network signals out, thus sharing the wireless network. As a result, the user can operate and control an electronic apparatus 30 to connect to the wireless network router 3 by the wireless network, thus receiving the network services. For wireless networks, however, how to reduce obstruction of transmitting signals and increase quality of connecting wireless network are also the important considerations. If there are too many obstacles are located between the electronic apparatus 30 and the wireless network router 3, the connection signals are possibly low to influence the connection speed, stability, and even may be unable to successfully connect.
In general, the least affected from obstructions in a residential location is the ceiling. Also, a light bulb slot 1 is usually installed in the ceiling. The light bulb slot 1 is connected to the utility power via a button switch 10 and the light bulb 2 is embedded into the light bulb slot 1. Also, the light bulb 2 is electrically connected to the utility power via the light bulb slot 1. Accordingly, the light bulb 2 can receive electricity from the utility power to be lightened when the button switch 10 is turned on.
Accordingly, the wireless network router 3 is installed in the ceiling and the light bulb slot 1 and the light bulb 2 are integrated to provide the optimal network connection quality to meet the demands of users.